Could this be Love?
by OhBrother
Summary: what do the InuYasha characters dream about... more like who. InuKag SanMir Ship? REVIEW


**Could this be Love? **

_Disclaimer: Me no own InuYasha. Makes me one very unhappy girl… (cries) Who? Me, crying? (sob)_

Ears flicked forward. Purring comes from deep in his throat. He leans back into the tree. The purring stops.

"Kagome…" barely a whisper.

InuYasha is dreaming. It's not very hard to tell about what.

Ever since the dreams started he had taken to sleeping in trees. Not that he hadn't at all before, but now it was all the time. He knew he talked in his sleep sometimes. It would have been a major blow to his ego if someone were to have heard it. So now he sleeps in trees, high up so their weak human ears cannot hear his whispered sighs.

The object of his affections lies quietly several feet below him. Many nights, before sleep overtakes him, he watches her. He thinks of his dreams and hopes they will spare him that night, yet at the same time, fearful that they will.

She doesn't talk in her sleep. He knows, he had listened. She hardly stirs at all. "Like an angel," he thinks.

He loves his dreams, though he would never admit it. They so accurately depict the deepest desires of his heart. A heart he thought had stopped beating decades before they had ever met.

He cries out sometimes, when his heart is most sore. She makes him feel pain, but surprisingly it is soothing. His heart hammers and words stick in his throat.

This feeling, how long will it last? It is eating away at his core.

He fears the end of the shard hunt, the end of chasing Naraku What will happen then? Will she stay? He couldn't bear the thought of her leaving. Her world is so different, so advanced. Why would she even consider staying?

Could this be love?

Kagome…

She sleeps down on the ground. Every night she dreams of him.

InuYasha…

She's glad she doesn't talk in her sleep. His sensitive ears would hear and she would die of embarrassment.

Kagome doesn't understand a lot. After all she's from 500 years in the future. Sometimes she feels like an outsider. Looking on like a spectator, not understanding half of what she's seeing.

She knows he, at one time, loved Kikyo. She wonders if he still does. It hurts to think that he does.

He's a half-demon but she doesn't care. He's perfect the way he is. She could never ask him to turn human, not like Kikyo did. It would be taking away a part of him that makes him unique. She also knows he hates being weak.

Her dreams, she believes, are only wishful thinking. He could never think of her in that way. She sighs.

Could this be love?

InuYasha…

It frustrates her to no end that she dreams of him each night. That silly, stupid, perverted monk! She never thought she'd feel this for him, what with him not being able to keep his hands to himself!

Miroku…

That monk gets on every single one of Sango's last nerves. He always goes around asking women to bear his child. Ha! The worst pick up line in the book if she ever heard one. Amazingly enough it works on some women. Including her… not that she would even answer to a question like that. But still… he only ever asks pretty women and for him to consider her pretty makes her feel warm.

Too bad she has more pressing matters than chasing down the man who haunts her dreams. Her brother Kohaku needs her. The last time she saw him he was under Naraku's control. She is glad that at the very least he is alive. She continues to hope that one day he will be free.

"That monk. Always so, so… argg!" He would not leave her thoughts!

She had to admit, he has his serious moments. He's so handsome then, so caring and kind and wise. Then he ruins it by groping her. The lecher! He always ends up getting slapped by her. It's amazing that he doesn't have a permanent mark the size of her hand on the side of his face.

Still, she cannot help the way she feels. Does he feel the same way or is she just another girl to grope?

Could this be love?

Miroku…

"She's so beautiful… I just can't keep my god damn hands off her!" How unfortunate for this womanizing monk.

Sango…

He can't help that he was taught at an early age to treat women that way… okay, so he knows better now. It's just such a hard habit to break.

Lately he has been trying to tone down on the wandering hands, for her sake. He knows that she doesn't like when he lets his hands wander down to her ass. He doesn't really blame her. She's a strong, independent woman and he shouldn't take such liberties without permission. It's just his damn hands!

He hardly pays attention to other women anymore. He knows that he's fairly attractive. But once women find out about his wind tunnel they end up walking away disgusted. She was the first not to do that. Granted that half the reason she stays is because of pity, oh, and she wants to save her brother, but still.

He can't remember when he started feeling this way. She changed his life for the better and he will be forever in her debt.

Could this be love?

Sango…

Oh so sweet and creamy.

Chocolate…

He dreams of it every night. Okay so maybe not every night, but very frequently.

It's so delicious, one of the delicacies of another time. Every time Kagome comes back from the well she brings the magical treat. It melts in his mouth and is sooo addicting. Every time InuYasha tries to get even the tiniest little bit, he guards it with his life. Shippo is, after all, a very possessive little kitsune.

There are other candies that Kagome brings through the well, but none are as wonderful as chocolate.

Could this be love?

Chocolate…

THE END

**a/n: I love the ending! Cute, but what do you think? I have to admit that wasn't my best. That little review button down there is getting quite lonely… so why not give it some company, hmm? **


End file.
